Better Late Than Never
by Crimson163
Summary: They can't stand each other and Leah thought she was well shot of him, but she was wrong. Pretty lighthearted, doesn't follow the storyline of the movie. Just a bit of fun!
1. Chapter 1

I waited anxiously, my hands cold and sweaty. Growing impatient waiting outside I knocked harder and heard movement. When the door opened he looked at me, a slightly surprised look in his eye.

"Can I help you?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I need to come in, we've got to talk." I said and he reluctantly opened the door back allowing me to walk inside. He followed me in, confident swagger fully switched on – that damn walk of his was part of the reason I was in this mess. It was sexy and had caught my eye.

"What is it?" he asked as I turned to face him.

"I'm pregnant." I said bluntly, but his expression didn't change.

"And?" he asked.

"It's yours." I replied. He smiled,

"Nice try sweetheart, it must be about two months since we fucked. I'm not gonna fall for that one."

"Two and a half months, to be exact." I said, gritting me teeth.

"Sorry to mess up your plans, but this ain't my problem. Go take it up with the next guy on your list." He smirked and sat back down on his sofa looking back to his TV. My eyes narrowed in anger and I marched in front of his line of vision.

"Look I'm not trying to pin anything on you. I wasn't even going to tell you because I was going to get rid of it, but I changed my mind. I'll be bringing this baby up with or without you; I just thought you should know you'll have a child. In case there's a slight chance you have a heart in there somewhere and want to be part of its life." I said waspishly and he stayed smirking at me, his blue eyes sparkling slightly. I definitely couldn't be blamed for my actions that night, falling into bed with him was stupid but he was a very handsome guy with a dangerous reputation and a confidence about him that would make any girl putty in his hands. There was no word for Billy Darley other than sexy. Unfortunately, he was also an asshole. We had hooked up three times in total but I stopped it after that, he was no good.

"And the fact that you know I'm about the only guy in this neighbourhood with a decent bit of money behind him makes no difference to you, eh?" he said. I wanted to smack the stupid smirk off his face but instead I smiled.

"Wow Billy, you can see right through me you know that? I would love nothing more than to raise my baby on your drug money. I can't think of a healthier safer environment for my child to grow up in.", he looked at me again but this time his smirk was gone and I stood up straight.

"If you don't want anything to do with it then fine, I'm perfectly capable of raising this baby myself. I have no problem telling it that their father was too much of a dead beat to want to be involved, I only pray that if it's a boy he'll have more balls than you." I said simply and went to walk about before stopping to add something. "Oh, and trust me, if I was going to try to pin this on someone you would be the least desirable candidate – money or not." , with that I stomped out; my heels making loud noises on his floor as I slammed the door. I hadn't expected it to go much better than that, but as I wiped away an angry tear as I stormed down the pavement away from his house I couldn't help but wish he had reacted differently. Not that I wanted to be with him or anything of the sort because as I already said, he's an asshole. Truth was, I was petrified of raising this baby alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later I felt like absolute Hell. I had thought my morning sickness had subsided but it was back with vicious vengeance. My whole apartment was a mess and I was thrown on my sofa; sweating, shaking and miserable. I hadn't kept anything but water and a half slice of bread down in two days. I had phoned the doctor and he had said to ring an ambulance if it went to four days. I felt weak and extremely vulnerable as I lay there, stomach still heaving.

"Please give it a rest, kiddo. There's nothing left in there to come out." I begged quietly, feeling the familiar sensation in my throat; the hot saliva and bile building up, the horrible wrenching feeling in my stomach. I pulled myself up and shakily walked toward the bathroom – I had developed a fear of the toilet since this had all started a month previous. It felt like I had spent more time with my head in it than I had with my ass on it. My stomach convulsed painfully as I crouched over it and the choking noise reverberated off the ceramic walls, my throat burning with the effort of it all. It was at that precise moment there was a knock at the door.

"Be right there." I croaked, knowing full well my voice wouldn't carry. I gave myself a second to compose myself before standing up, splashing water in my face and walking to the door. Upon opening it I groaned.

"What do you want?" I asked. There could not be a worse time for Billy Darley to be at my door.

"You look a bit worse for wear, what's wrong?" he asked, scanning my face and body.

"It's called being pregnant Billy. What is it you want?" I asked again.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said and I didn't have the energy to argue so I walked away leaving the door open for him to follow and crawled back onto my sofa, lying down.

"So talk." I said when he sat down on the chair.

"So you're really pregnant then?" he asked and I just looked at him as if to say 'are you fucking kidding me?', and he moved on to his next question. "How sure are you that it's mine?"

"I, unlike you don't sleep around Billy. I was with another guy about a month ago, but they told me in my scan I'm almost three months gone. So you're the only one it can be." I answered quietly, putting my hand on my forehead to try cool down.

"Can we get a test?", I looked at him.

"Not when I'm pregnant, it's dangerous to the baby and invasive. But when it's born, sure - whatever." I said and rose shakily again to go to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" he asked but I didn't answer, I just let the retching noises speak for themselves. Upon my return he was studying me.

"You don't look so good at all. Have you been to the doctor?" he asked.

"I rang him, he doesn't do house calls but if I'm like this tomorrow I've to ring an ambulance because it will have been four days." I answered. My head was throbbing.

"Why didn't you go to his office to show him how bad you really are? I think you should already be in hospital."

"I can barely walk, how do you suppose I get the whole way to his office? I'll ring an ambulance tomorrow." I replied, this interrogation was taking it out of me. He was silent for a minute until,

"Okay, come on. I'll take you now." He said standing up.

"No." I said but he kept nagging so I pulled myself up and got dressed, taking one more trip to the bathroom before leaving with him.


	3. Chapter 3

You didn't have to do this." I said quietly that evening. The doctor had taken one look at me and had sent me straight to the maternity wing of the hospital to have some blood tests done. Meanwhile I was hooked up to a drip to give me fluids, and while I was still feeling awful my head didn't hurt anymore and I was feeling as though I could actually sleep.

"I know, but if you're having my kid then I'll take care of you." He replied.

"Does this mean you believe me now?" I asked pointedly.

"Yeah it does." He replied, giving me no apology and I rolled my eyes.

"This doesn't mean you have to be involved, I'm not expecting you to be. I'll be fine on my own."

"Oh clearly!" he added sarcastically and I glared at him.

"I'm not going to owe you anything, Billy."

"I'm not saying that!" he replied in a louder voice. We lapsed into silence as I looked the other way, breathing heavily. He made me so angry that stupid cocky dickhead.

"You're having my kid, so I'm going to be involved." He said after a few minutes. I looked back to him questioningly. "I don't want the kid growing up thinking of me what I think of my dad, okay? So I'm going to be involved. As much as you'll let me anyway." He said and I observed him for a few minutes. This was probably the most humble I'd ever seen him. Perhaps there was hope for him being a decent human being after all.

"You can have as big a part in this baby's life as you want, I won't stop you. Your involvement is totally up to you." I replied and he looked me in the eye. He didn't say it but I knew he meant thank you.

"Right, well I should go. Get some rest. I'll call you soon." He said and I nodded as he got up to leave.

"hey Billy?" I asked after him and he turned around. "Thanks." I added and this time it was his turn to nod before walking out of the ward. I slouched down a bit in the bed trying to get comfortable, it had been three hours since I last felt the need to throw up and now, tiredness was hitting me like a million buses. Feeling like I could sleep for a hundred years I closed my eyes, drifting off to a death-like sleep almost instantaneously.

Surprisingly enough he kept his word, and two days later I got a call from him. I picked up,

"So you didn't lose my number then." I said.

"If I remember right you're the one who put an end to our sessions. How are you doing anyway?" he asked.

"Fine, I'm out of the hospital. Feeling much better, all the bloods were clear so I'm just one of the unfortunate ones that had hellish morning sickness!" I sighed fixing myself a cup of tea.

"Is there anything you can do about it?"

"Nah, but I've not been as sick since so it's not too bad. Just warm milk for heart burn and keep myself hydrated." I answered.

"You've heart burn too? Shit you are having it rough."

"Comes as a package I'm afraid. They say heartburn is a sign that your baby will have loads of hair though." I said, feeling myself grin.

"Well now I know you're lying about it being mine." He replied and I laughed. Billy was bald.

"Did you just crack a joke, Billy? Is that a smile I hear?" I teased.

"It's been known to happen." He replied and I laughed,

"I'll alert the news stations immediately."

"Very funny. So is there any appointments coming up?" he asked and I was a little taken aback.

"Yeah next week I've got another scan."

"When?"

"Two fifteen on Thursday." I answered.

"Alright, keep me posted." He said and hung up, leaving me bewildered.

"I hope he's a bit clearer when he speaks to you, kiddo." I said looking down at my stomach and running my hand across it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why are you doing this to me kiddo?" I pouted as I stretched my jeans together. Once tied, it was definitely a lot more snug that it used to be. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed; it just didn't look right. Begrudgingly I undid the button again and wrestled them back off me.

"Goodbye skinny jeans." I said, patting them fondly and reaching for a pair of black leggings instead. I paired them with a white tank top, a big denim shirt and flip flops. It was a pretty warm May we were experiencing and I happily floated around the streets. Every now and then I would catch sight of myself in a shop window and notice my small bump. To anyone who didn't know I was pregnant it would just look like bloating, but I knew and couldn't help but smile every time I saw it. Sure I was terrified but now that Billy had decided he wanted to be a part of it I had a little comfort. Even if it was the smallest role possible, it still made it easier knowing he was there – however frustrating he was.

"Hey, excuse me?" I heard a man say from behind me and I turned around.

"Yeah?" I asked, he looked young and had a tattoo on his neck but I didn't recognise him.

"This might sound random, but are you Leah?" he asked and I frowned with confusion.

"Yeah, why who are you?" I asked, watching as his face brightened and he smiled.

"I'm Joe; Billy's brother!" he said. That was one answer I wasn't expecting.

"Oh! Okay. I'm sorry but how do you know me?"

"I was there the night you two hooked up, in the Four Roses. I remember you, you're really pretty. I remember thinking you were really pretty that night." He babbled. He seemed extremely hyperactive.

"Right. Err... what was it you wanted?" I asked, trying not to sound rude but I had no idea what this kid was after.

"Just to say hi! Billy told me about the baby. I just wanted to make myself known to the mother of my future niece or nephew." He said happily. I was at a complete loss for words. There was no way this happy talkative kid was any relative of Billy's - let alone his brother!

"You look great by the way, love the outfit." He said with a wink and I just stared.

"You sure you're related to Billy?" I asked and he laughed, that's when I saw it. I had seen Billy smile at me on the nights we used to hook up, and Joe had the exact same smile as him.

"Pretty sure. Not your typical Darley, eh?" he asked.

"Definitely not." I smirked.

"I know right? Billy got all the alpha male genes I'm afraid. I'm the shorter, scrawny gay one with great hair." He chuckled.

"You're gay?" I asked blankly. I never would have thought anyone in Billy's inner circle would be gay, let alone be so upfront about it.

"Yep, could you not tell? Billy always said he knew before I did but I don't think so because I used to sing Aretha Franklin into my mom's hairbrush when no one was around." He said with another Billy-esque smile.

"Billy knows?" I asked again, unable to keep the surprise out of my voice.

"Yeah of course, he's my big brother. He's the first one I told." He shrugged and I nodded.

"Well, that's great. I'm sorry Joe but I need to keep going. It was nice to meet you." I said, still feeling strange about the whole situation and he nodded.

"Great to formally meet you, I'll see you again soon!" he said brightly and I walked away in a stunned daze.

The day of my scan arrived and I was excited as I flew around my apartment looking for my wedge heels. I had reluctantly gone and bought skinny jeans that had a stretchy waist – as long as I didn't look at the stretchy waist I felt fabulous again. Throwing on a skinny black and white cloth scarf over my flowing black tank top I was about to throw on some bracelets when my missing shoe caught my eye.

"Aha! There you are." I muttered to myself but just then there was a knock at the door. "Shit!" I swore and ran over to it, whoever it was they were just going to have to come back later because I was going to be late. It was already two. I opened it and Billy stood there looking expectantly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, bewildered.

"You said two fifteen on Thursday, right?" he asked and I felt my eyebrows rise.

"Yeah. I did. I didn't think you'd want to come along."

"Look I said I'd be involved. This is being involved." He said, sounding a little annoyed at my surprise.

"Alright." I said and turned back around to fetch my shoes.

"Come on we'll be late!" he complained and I threw my shoes on quickly.

"you look a damn sight better than you did last week." He remarked as we walked to his car and I frowned.

"I love that you can compliment and insult me at the same time. And in equal measure!"

"I'm a talented guy." He answered as we back out of the car lot. I looked at my window and smirked to myself at that remark; he was indeed a very talented guy - when it came to matters of the bedroom. We'd had a lot of fun together during out hook ups; he would be perfect if it wasn't for his tendency to be a prick afterward.

"I met your brother a few days ago in the city." I said.

"Yeah? Where?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

""He just came up to me on the street. He's not shy, is he?" I asked with a smile and Billy smirked.

"Nah that little shit head I told him not to do that. It's fuckin' creepy!"

"It's okay, he just wanted to say hi. He seems excited." I remarked.

"Yeah he is. Couldn't stop going on about being an uncle! He's a good kid." He added in an afterthought with a smile on his face and I grinned to myself again. Ever since Joe had told me about being gay and telling Billy first I had to admit, my respect for him increased.


	5. Chapter 5

"We're ready for you now." A nurse smiled and I stood up and walked after her. Noticing Billy wasn't following I turned around and found him sitting there.

"Aren't you going to come in?" I asked.

"No, I'll stay here. You go, I'll wait and bring you home." He said, sounding as though he'd rather be anywhere else in the world as he read a leaflet looking bored.

"Suit yourself." I replied, rolling my eyes. I lay up on the bed as she read over my chart.

"Oh dear, it says here you were admitted to hospital because of your morning sickness. You poor thing!" she said sympathetically looking at me.

"Yeah it was pretty rough! I'm feeling fine now though." I smiled and she looked down through the chart again.

"So what did they say about the baby when you went in?" she asked.

"Nothing, they just put me on a drip for fluids and I started feeling better. They sent me home." I answered and she frowned.

"They didn't do a scan or hook you up to a heart monitor?", I shook my head and she read back down through the file frowning before smacking a grin on her face and looking back at me.

"Okay, well that's unusual. That they didn't do a scan or something but I'm sure everything is fine, I'll just carry on as normal with this one." She said and I felt my throat a bit dry. She didn't look happy at all that they hadn't done one and I felt stupid, why hadn't I insisted on getting one done?

"What could be wrong?" I asked and she smiled again as she put the gel on my stomach.

"I'm sure everything is perfectly fine, just sometimes with severe morning sickness like that the baby can get stressed. But if you're feeling alright then there's nothing to suggest anything but a healthy baby." She said and I looked at the screen as she began searching for the heartbeat. She felt around a bit and I got anxious, the last time it popped up straight away. Then, like music to my ears, there it was. I let out a sigh of relief and she smiled at me again.

"Now see? I'm just going to get a doctor in here to double check something but everything seems fine, no need to panic." She said and left as I gazed at the little blob on the screen.

"Hey kiddo." I whispered, smiling at it. The doctor arrived in and looked at the screen, listening to the heartbeat.

"Alright, I see. Ms Connolly is it just you here today?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes. Well, the baby's father is in the lobby waiting but it doesn't matter. You can tell me." I shrugged.

"I'd prefer if you were both here, if that's okay with you. Nothing to panic about but I would just like to speak with both of you." He said kindly.

"Alright, he's the bald guy in the leather jacket. Tattoos." I said to the nurse as the doctor switched off the machine and took out some speakers. The nurse arrived in followed by Billy, who looked like he wanted to run and never come back. I grimaced at him and he stood by my head with his arms folded.

"What is it?" he asked and I rolled my eyes again. He sounded so aggressive.

"I just want you to take a close listen. This is your baby's heartbeat." The doctor said, switching the machine on again and the muffled sound filled the room again. I saw Billy sink to a chair at the corner of my eye.

"That's my baby's heartbeat?" he asked and I looked at him, amazed that he sounded genuinely in awe.

"Yes, it is. First time hearing it?" the doctor asked and he nodded. He let it run for a few minutes and then turned it off.

"This is a recording of another baby's heartbeat. Notice any difference?" he asked.

"Yeah, why? What's wrong?" I asked, panicking again.

"This is why I asked Mr Darley into the room, the mum's always panic. It's nothing major, but the heartbeat is a little weak. It's probably the strain from the morning sickness and nothing to worry about, it usually gets stronger once the pregnancy progresses but I understand you were quite sick and the hospital did no checkups on the baby?", I nodded.

"So what does that mean?" Billy asked sounding angry.

"Well it was very irresponsible of them and I'll be phoning with a complaint. After they got you stabilised they should have done a scan because things might not have been this good inside there. That's a strong baby, and luckily so because that much strain can be too much for some babies."

"You're saying I could have miscarried?" I asked, horrified.

"Indeed, and if a scan had been done you would have been advised to take extra care and they would have kept you in longer."

"That's complete bullshit! I'm gonna go down there myself and raise hell." Billy spat, he looked mutinous.

"Billy that's not helping." I shot back.

"Those fucking idiots shouldn't be working if they can't do their jobs!" he replied through gritted teeth.

"You're right Mr Darley but rest assured that both Ms Connolly and the baby are doing very well, we'll keep a closer eye on this heartbeat but in the meantime try not to worry. Stress is never good, in any situation! And you can also rest assured that I will personally be calling the hospital and speaking to the superiors on the matter." He added and I thanked him before he left.

"Now, there we are. Let's have another quick listen before we go." The nurse smiled and let us listen to the heartbeat again for a few minutes before we drove home, silent the whole way.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well I genuinely think a rich orange would go beautifully on this wall, because of the stain that's on the wood fireplace. It would really make the place cosy. It's not the most relaxing colour in the world though, it's up to you. What kind of living room were you looking for?" I asked looking over at my client.

"Orange might be a bit too wild for us. We'd like something relaxing but at the same time a bit different. We're quirky in our own way!" she said and I smiled.

"Of course, don't worry. We'll find the perfect colours and themes and you'll have your dream house soon enough." I said, taking another long gaze at the wall. I was an interior designer and lucky for me, it had really started booming the last year or so. I was constantly booked and working on new things for new clients. This particular woman was extremely pleasant but one of the more difficult ones. She didn't seem to know what she wanted. Her husband was looking after their son back in Philadelphia and she was overlooking the decoration of their fabulous town house. It was a gorgeous house, old and somewhat regal looking.

"What about the nursery? Have you had any ideas with regards that?" she asked next and I lit up.

"Well that one, I've had some luck! You mentioned that Thomas loves animals." I said, flicking through my folder and pulling out the nursery sheets, handing them to her. She looked through them and then stared at me, I felt my smile falter; perhaps my brilliant idea wasn't so brilliant.

"This looks perfect!" she said and I beamed, relief flooding through me. I had done a rough sketch of a huge tree painted in one corner, with giraffes, lions, elephants, hippos, zebras and monkeys all around the walls.

"Really? I'm so glad you think so! I think Thomas will love it." I said and she nodded.

"He's only nine months old but he definitely will. Thank you! How did you ever come up with the idea?"

"Well, you've got this little one to thank for this idea." I said, rubbing my stomach and she smiled hugely.

"You're pregnant! Oh congratulations!" she squealed making me laugh.

"Thanks. I just kind of thought what would I put in my sons nursery? And that's what I came up with." I shrugged and she nodded along to more of the ideas I listed.

"So is that what you're having, a boy?" she asked.

"No no, I was just thinking what if. I'm going to leave it a surprise!" I replied and she nodded, rubbing my arm excitedly. It was the first time I'd told someone and had them react with genuine happiness and excitement, and it felt really good.

00000

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, I hadn't heard from Billy since the day of the scan so I decided to call him.

"Nothin', just business. Why, is everything okay?" his voice asked.

"Yeah everything is fine. Listen I'm sorry about the other day, I know you didn't want to come in but they insisted."

"It's fine." He replied, sounding bored and distracted; I sighed angrily.

"Alright then. Bye." I said, feeling frustrated at his lack of people skills. I hung up and flopped down on the sofa. An hour into a Sex and the City marathon I was still feeling pissed so I decided it was time to relax for the baby's sake. I turned off my phone, left the landline off the hook, lit candles, ran the bath, turned on some Stevie Nicks and sank into a hot bubble bath.

"This is the life." I said softly, sinking down further. The hot water was relaxing all my muscles as it washed over me and I felt the outside world slip away along with all the troubles that came with it.

"Just me and you kiddo. I'm jealous of you all tucked up in there, not a care in the world." I murmured and leaned back, closing my eyes. Next thing I knew there was a loud bang and I felt myself jump, water sloshing around the place as I screamed, a scream that grew in intensity and pitch when I saw a figure standing in my bathroom door.

"Fuck!" Billy shouted, jumping a little himself.

"Oh my god Billy get out!" I shrieked, barely able to comprehend what was going on. He left and I caught my breath, grabbing my bath robe from the shelf beside me and getting out. I stormed out of the bathroom breathing like a bull and found him standing in my living room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Jesus! You scared the shit out of me!" I raged.

"You weren't picking up so I came to see if everything was alright!" he shouted back. I took another few deep breaths, my heart still pounding from the shock.

"I turned it off, I was trying to relax! Which I was pretty successful at doing until you barged into my bathroom." I snapped.

"Well what was I supposed to think? You weren't answering your phone or your door!" he yelled. Then I realised; I had locked my door.

"Wait a second, how did you even get in here? I locked that door!" I shouted.

"I picked the lock." He shrugged and I glared at him furiously, making a mental note to use the chain the next time.

"You can't just pick the lock to my apartment! Jesus just because I'm having your baby doesn't give you the right to invade my privacy!" I raged.

"Well next time maybe you should keep your fucking phone on and I won't come over here expecting to find you collapsed somewhere!" he retorted angrily and I sat down, huffing.

"I get it, sorry. Next time I'll keep my phone on. Just... knock on the bathroom door next time or something." I mumbled, my hand on my chest. My heart was still hammering. "Now that you're here and ruined my relaxation, make yourself useful and get me a cup of tea. Small bit of milk, no sugar." I added. He looked at me for a few seconds as though he was going to argue but his head kind of twitched and he stalked off to the kitchen making me grin.

"Fine, but I'm having one too. Fucking hell that scream of yours would wake the dead." He called out and I huffed with laughter, turning Sex and the City back on.


	7. Chapter 7

The baby's heart being what it was, I had a scan two weeks after the one where they realised it's heart had been weakened by me being so sick. I was pretty happy to have another because I had an embarrassing problem I wanted to speak to the doctor about. I got up to walk in and Billy stood up and walked alongside me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Coming with you." He answered, in a tone that told me I had asked a stupid question; I sighed – typical. The one scan I don't want him in on and he's there every step of the way. Soon enough the familiar beating sound was filling the room.

"Alright, everything seems fine. Still not as strong as it could be but you've got yourself a little fighter in there, it's definitely stronger already." The doctor smiled.

"It'd have to be a fighter, being his child." I said, nodding toward Billy whose eyes were stuck to the screen watching it.

"Would you like some photographs?" the doctor smiled and I nodded excitedly.

"No problem, and if that's everything then you're good to go." He said.

"Actually there was something I wanted to ask you." I said and Billy looked at me.

"Go ahead." He nodded but I looked at Billy.

"I can't say it in front of you."

"Why not?" he asked defensively.

"It's embarrassing. Please?" I asked and he rolled his eyes before leaving. I turned back to the doctor.

"I'm constipated. It's driving me crazy. I took a laxative and that kind of worked but it's so solid, and the laxative didn't make it any softer. It just made it come more frequently! This pregnancy is making me absolutely terrified of my toilet." I said, feeling slightly miserable.

"It's perfectly normal to have constipation. It's nothing to worry about!" he reassured me.

"Well that's great doc, but it doesn't exactly help me feeling like I'm shitting the bloody titanic!" - I had said the words before I realised exactly what I was saying and blushed. "I'm sorry; I'm just a bit fed up." I mumbled and he chuckled.

"Here, take these supplements and drink as much water as you can. The symptoms should leave in a few days." He smiled and I took them, thanking him profusely. Anything that would stop me feeling so sluggish couldn't be a bad thing!

"What was that about?" Billy asked as we left.

"Nothing for you to worry about." I answered but he kept asking questions, saying if it was to do with the baby then he should know but I kept telling him to shut up.

"Fine! Jesus. Shut up so I can get you home and go out for some drinks. Fuck. They're needed after spending time with you." He snapped and I flared up again, unable to control my rage.

"Oh poor Billy! He has such big problems, can't go out for drinks all day with his friends, must be tough having to join them at night time and miss out on all the fun stuff! I'm sorry this pregnancy is such an inconvenience to your life, you've to miss out on all the fun because you've to take me to an appointment!", he stared at me as though he had no idea what was after happening but I was in too much of a rage and just continued. "Must be tough having one day with these problems every few weeks. You have no fucking idea! At least you can go for a drink. I'm stuck with it! The most I can do is have a hot bath and even then I have you barging in and ruining it! I can't do anything that I used to do; I haven't even had a shit in five days!" I raged and his head snapped over to look at me again, a hint of amusement on his face.

"Is that what's wrong? You're constipated?" he asked, sounding as though he might laugh. I was torn between anger, amusement and sadness.

"Yeah, laugh it up." I huffed, folding my arms and he chuckled a bit.

"Look it's not that big a deal, alright? It'll fix itself!"

"Easy for you to say." I muttered darkly. I said nothing more until we got to my building. "Enjoy your night out while I mourn for the shit I used to do on a Friday night. Literally." I added and closed the door as I walked back toward my apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright Carrie, let's see what's going on with Mr. Big!" I muttered as I sat down with some vanilla fudge ice cream. I was halfway through the episode when there was a knock on the door and I grunted. "Fucking typical, just when I get comfy." , I got up and walked over to it.

"Oh - hey. What are you doing here? Thought you'd be halfway to the paradise city with the boys about this time." I said seeing Billy standing there.

"I might have felt bad for laughing at you. I'm not into apologies, but I brought Chinese food and pizza. I wasn't sure which one you'd prefer, and I know they're probably not the best for you right now but you're already constipated, so what harm can it do?" he asked, a cheeky grin on his face. I laughed and put my hand over my eyes.

"Oh wow, I'm embarrassed." I muttered and looked at him, grabbing the pizza. "You suck at trying to say you're sorry, by the way." I added and walked in, leaving the door open for him to follow. He sat down and I resumed my place on the couch.

"You look cute in pyjamas." He smirked.

"You still suck at apologies." I answered back, biting into my pizza. I pressed play and settled back.

"What the fuck are you watching?" he asked, a certain tone of disgust in his voice.

"Sex and the City, now shut up. Carrie just started an affair with Big."

"His name is Big?"

"No it's just his nickname. They've been on and off for the last three seasons and he just showed up again. He's married and she's with this gorgeous guy Aidan, but I don't think she ever stopped loving Big." I answered.

"Jesus it sounds fucking terrible, Leah."

"Shhh!" I hissed but he continued asking questions and by the time we had watched four episodes, I suspected he had started to enjoy it, but knowing Billy he would sooner die than admit to such a thing.

"What does it feel like?" he asked and I looked at him, he nodded toward my stomach.

"Oh, well the baby's not moving yet so it doesn't feel too different. I mean I know there's something going on in there, but it's not different really." I shrugged.

"No I mean your stomach. What does it feel like?" he asked. I looked at him and grinned.

"Would you like to feel it?" I asked, knowing he did.

"Nah, I'm just wondering." He shrugged, trying to look indifferent.

"Billy it's alright, I won't tell anyone. You're allowed to be excited, it's your baby." I said and with a small hesitation, he moved over beside me.

"It's not going to hurt you is it? I don't want to be too hard." He said and I suppressed a giggle. Here he was; Billy Darley the big bad afraid of hurting me by rubbing my stomach too hard. I lifted up my pyjamas top slightly and took his hand, placing it gently on the small firm bump.

"See? There's no need to worry. I'm not made of glass, and neither is the baby." I said and he smiled slightly as he let his hand relax a little and feel it properly. His hand was warm on the skin and for a moment, I got a flash of how nice it would be to have a baby with someone you loved, like a boyfriend or husband. There would be so many special moments to share together. He took his hand away and immediately the air turned from intimate and warm to awkward.

"I better go, it's late. You must be tired." He said and stood up.

"Thanks Billy." I said sincerely and he nodded, not looking at me before walking toward the door.

"See ya!" he called back and I sighed, a hint of a smile still on my face. He was a sweet guy really, just impossible to predict and completely conflicted by the way he was brought up and the way expecting his first child was making him feel. Something in him had definitely changed though; ever since hearing the heartbeat for the first time he had become a bit less argumentative, visibly biting his tongue when he wanted to argue back. We still had a long way to go because he was still downright infuriating at times and I knew he felt the same about me, but we were getting there. I was starting to feel hopeful that maybe our baby wouldn't grow up with parents that couldn't stand each other. Maybe, just maybe, our child would grow up with parents who, at the very least, could be somewhat friendly with each other.


	9. Chapter 9

The days grew warmer and as we moved into July I had quite a bump. It no longer looked like I was severely bloated – I officially looked pregnant. I felt fantastic apart from the heat, so one day I decided it was time to go get some ice cream. I pulled on a floor length black maxi dress that stretched across my bump and was pretty proud when I looked in the mirror. Yes my stomach was big but the rest of me still looked pretty good. The type of material would be very unforgiving if I was in any way lumpy but thankfully, the rest of my figure had stayed pretty much the same. Except for my chest of course, I had gone up two cup sizes and they were looking very generous in the black material. I pulled on some sandals and sun glasses and felt ready to take on the world as I walked happily down the street, people smiled at me politely and held doors, all common courtesy's for a pregnant lady and I felt fantastic. My bowels were operating normally again and all scans had shown that my baby was thriving. I was really starting to enjoy my pregnancy, and it felt great.

"Hey look at you!" I heard and looked up, seeing Joe walking toward me.

"Hey Joe, how are you?" I smiled.

"Great, how about this weather! It's so hot. We're about to have a barbeque." He said.

"Oh great weather for that, definitely. I'm just gonna go for some ice cream, said I'd get out and enjoy the day!"

"You look fierce, by the way." He winked.

"Thanks, I'm feeling really good."

"Hey you should come with us! Come on, it'll be fun!" he said.

"Oh no, I don't think that'd be a good idea. You guys go have fun!" I said, laughing. He was such a genuine guy; I had met him a total of twice and adored him already. I could see why Billy was so fond of him. If the rest of their little gang were like Billy, then Joe would be like a breath of fresh air to him in the midst of all the seriousness.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Billy asked, strolling out of the store to our left.

"Ice cream run." I shrugged.

"Of course, I shouldn't have asked." He grinned. Things had definitely changed a bit for us; we still got on each others' nerves and argued but not as often; he was learning to be more patient with me and I was slowly learning how to handle him.

"I was just telling Leah she should come to the barbeque with us!" Joe said, rocking on the balls of his feet. Billy looked from him to me, still smiling.

"How about it?" he asked.

"No I'll leave you boys to it." I smiled.

"Come on, there'll be some girls there! It's Bodie's birthday." Joe said and put his arm around my shoulders, leading me to Billy's car and opening the door.

"But my ice cream!" I objected and sat in.

"I'll get you some when I drive you home." Billy said as he sat in and started the engine.

I was nervous as we pulled up at the house. All of Billy's friends were there; would they think I was just some whore who was trying to trap Billy? What would his friends' girlfriends think?

"Alright we've got the god damn burgers, now shut the fuck up complaining." Billy said loudly as we walked around the side of the house and into the back yard. There was a large old plastic table set up, a barbeque against a wall and a few random chairs and stools thrown around with a group of people sitting down.

"About fuckin' time!" the black guy I recognised to be Bodie said and Billy flipped him off.

"Happy birthday man!" Joe said and gave him that weird handshake hug that guys do.

"Thanks Joe." Bodie laughed.

"Guys, this is Leah. Leah, this is the guys." Billy said and I smiled, giving them a little wave.

"Here, sit down. I'm Spinky, by the way." A fair haired guy said, and after that they all introduced themselves. They welcomed me so warmly we could have been friends for years, and I felt stupid for being nervous. It was strange for a group famed for being dangerous to be so friendly straight off the bat, but then again, Billy was the boss; and anyone who arrives with the boss isn't going to be treated with anything but respect, especially when that someone is pregnant with the boss's kid.

"You look great, tell me. What's your secret? When I was pregnant I looked like a whale." One of the girls said to me later.

"Oh, there is none really. I'm just lucky I guess!" I smiled. "How old is yours?"

"Three, going on sixteen. I swear the tantrums! But it's all part and parcel." She shrugged and I laughed. "Thank god my mother has her today, it's great to have a day off!" she sighed, kicking back and stretching toward the sun.

"You're a brave girl, you know. Don't think I could handle having a baby with Billy!" another one said. She was Spink's girlfriend, and her name was Teri.

"Why's that?" I chuckled.

"Well one, he's got such a temper. He flares up at everything; he doesn't know how to be sensitive or sweet. He's a lost cause." She sighed, shaking her head.

"Oh he's not that bad, he tries. He's getting better." I shrugged, watching him have a heated discussion with Heco about football.

"Guys like Billy never change. I don't understand how he still has girls tripping over themselves. No offence!" she added quickly but I just shook my head and looked at him again. It hadn't really occurred to me that he was still dating, but of course he was. Although I wasn't sure you could call what Billy did with girls dating. I stuck around for the evening but after my conversation with the girls I wasn't in the mood. The sun began to set and Billy walked over to where I was sitting with a glass of apple juice.

"Everything alright? Do you want my coat or anything, are you cold?" he asked, green eyes looking concerned. I smiled at him and shook my head.

"No thanks.", - that girl didn't know what she was talking about. He could be very sweet when he wanted to be. "Let me know when you want to leave, yeah?"

"Would you mind if I left now? I'm getting a little tired." I said and he nodded.

"Guys I'm bringing Leah home, don't fuck off to the bar without me!" he called but I sidestepped him.

"Nice to meet you all, Happy Birthday again Bodie. Sorry I can't stay!" I said and he waved his hand,

"Don't worry about it!"

"So did you have a good day?" Billy asked as we drove.

"Yeah I did, thanks for bringing me along. I know no one wants a pregnant lady at their party. And you couldn't even drink because you had to bring me home." I answered. I was such a dampener on his life.

"It doesn't matter! I'm glad you came and had fun." He answered.

"Where are you going?" I asked as he made a turn.

"I told you I'd get you ice cream on the way back." He said and I smiled again.

"It's alright; I don't really want it anymore. But thanks." I said and he shrugged, making a u turn and bringing me home.


	10. Chapter 10

Brushing my teeth that night I felt a bit sad as I looked in the mirror; I was alone. Sure, I had Billy involved and I knew I was so fortunate with that because a lot of women didn't have the fathers around, and my baby was healthy so I should have felt happy; but I didn't. One toothbrush in the holder, one loofah in the shower, one everything. It wasn't going to get any better either – who wanted to date a single mom? No one would want me; the baby was all I was going to have from this point forward. It was a depressing thought as I crawled into bed. Guys definitely got the better end of the stick, and I couldn't help but think "right now Billy is probably out with the guys chatting up some beautiful girl that had no baggage... the way he had chatted me up a few months ago." Charming, sexy, funny – the man was a triple threat, not to mention the fact that he looked the very definition of bad boy. He would be the catch out of the two of us, the bad boy with a heart who is involved in his kids life out of choice. I would be the stupid girl who got pregnant from some casual sex and would remain tragically alone until the kid was about eighteen and ready to move out for college, or worse – remain tragically alone until the 'Meals on Wheels' delivery guy found my wrinkled and dead body being eaten by my pet cats. I sighed into my pillow and rubbed my stomach, wishing I had someone there with me to pull me out of what I knew was an overdramatic pity party, but I didn't – and thus the pity party lasted for hours, with horrible visuals of my fingers being chewed by feral cats, cementing in my head the decision to never ever buy a cat, no matter how cute it might look.

The following day, something happened to pull me right out of my sorrow – the baby kicked. I stood there and realised I had been stupid; I wasn't alone at all. I had my baby and that was more important than any guy could be. I picked up the phone and called Billy's number.

"Mmm?" he answered sounding sleepy.

"Just thought you should know, your baby has started kicking." I giggled.

"What? Really?" he asked, sounding a bit more awake.

"Yeah just now. Sorry to call but I just thought you should know, I got excited." I shrugged and just then heard something I was not prepared for.

"Billy who is it? What's going on?" a female voice asked.

"Shh!" he hissed back at her. "So what did it feel like?" he asked, I could hear him grinning. He was carrying on like normal. Then again, why shouldn't he? We were nothing; I was just having his baby.

"Very weird, listen I'll go again I didn't realise you were asleep. I'll see you soon, alright?" I said and hung up. My heart was hammering a little. I went back to my lunch and sighed, chuckling a little at the little kick I received.

"You like hearing your Daddy's voice too, huh?" I asked and ran my hand over where the movement was. As I ate I decided the box bedroom could no longer be dedicated to my shoes and clothes, and after lunch went about emptying it out. I was sitting in what looked like a fort made of shoe boxes after about two hours trying to decide which ones I was going to get rid of when there was a knock at the door. I opened it and Billy and Joe stood there.

"What's up guys?" I asked, looking at the two of them.

"I came over to see if you were alright 'cos you sounded weird on the phone, this jackass wanted to come when he heard the baby started kicking." Billy explained, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, well come in. I'm sorry about the mess; I'm cleaning out the smaller bedroom. It's going to be the nursery!" I explained as they both stopped dead and looked at all the boxes.

"We'll help!" Joe grinned. Billy shot him a glare.

"No really I've got it." I laughed but he shook his head.

"I'm not leaving till that baby kicks again, I want to feel it! So sit down, Billy and I will go through these and you tell us what you want to keep." He said, taking off his jacket and plonking himself down in the midst of the shoes.

"Why do you even need this many shoes?" Billy asked fifteen minutes later.

"I like them." I shrugged and Joe winked at me. An hour later, his patience was wearing thin.

"Leah you have to throw some pairs out! We've only got on pair in the out pile!" he said with a raised voice and Joe and I burst into laughter.

"I never thought I'd hear a sentence like that coming from your mouth." Joe said through his giggles.

"Well she's bein' unreasonable! There's no need to have this many fuckin' shoes!" he argued and just then, I felt it again.

"It's kicking again, quick!" I said, and Joe moved over quick as lightening as I positioned his hand.

"Oh wow! Leah, aww!" he said as he felt it. "Billy come here!" he added.

"No I'm good." He shrugged and stayed put, watching as Joe's eyes grew wider and more excited with each tiny movement.


	11. Chapter 11

I had managed to part with four pairs of shoes and some outfits over the course of three hours and we were all hot and sweaty after trying to squash the remainder into my wardrobe.

"Okay, I think dinner. Anything in particular you guys want?" Joe asked as he pulled his jacket on again.

"Fried chicken!" I answered immediately and Billy laughed.

"Fried chicken it is." He shrugged and Joe left, a happy bounce in his step.

"Thanks for staying to help, Billy." I said, I really did appreciate the help he and Joe had given me. It would have taken me forever to do it by myself.

"It's nothin', I can't think of a way I'd rather spent my day than sifting through mountains of shoes." He replied sarcastically and I grinned, getting some plates out for when Joe got back.

"Were you alright this morning? You sounded strange on the phone." He said, getting up and leaning against the counter as he spoke to me.

"Yeah of course!" I shrugged trying to be dismissive, but he made me turn around.

"Look I know you heard Marni's voice, I didn't mean for you to." He said and I shifted uncomfortably.

"It's fine, honestly. You're allowed date whoever you want!" I replied.

"I'm not dating her." He said.

"Well, you're allowed to sleep with whoever you want in that case. I just felt bad for disturbing you." I shrugged.

"Leah –"

"The baby's kicking again!" I said suddenly, cutting him off. I took his hand before he could react and placed it where the movement was, hearing him suck his breath when he felt it.

"Oh my god... That feels fuckin' weird... Wow..." He said, looking from the bump to me as I smiled.

"You have no idea." I answered. He looked back down at the bump, smiling again and I just watched him. He looked so happy, his green eyes lighting up every time he felt it. I wiped away the tear I felt forming quickly but he noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "Am I touching it too hard?"

"No, no of course not. You're being really gentle. I just – I'm pregnant Billy. These things happen." I sighed and he frowned.

"Come on, you can tell me. I've seen you naked and I've known when you were constipated, you can tell me anything at this stage." He said and I laughed again, suddenly understanding why Joe had told Billy about being gay first. He could make you feel comfortable about anything if he wanted to.

"I just... I wish you were here when it first happened, that's all. You're so excited now and that's how I was this morning but I had no one to share it with. I'm... I dunno, tired of being alone." I huffed. He rubbed his hand along my arm and I looked at him.

"You're not alone, Leah. You can call me any time to come over; you don't have to worry about disturbin' me for Christ's sake! That's my baby in there, no one takes priority over that!" he said and smiled a little. I nodded and he sighed before doing something that truly surprised me; he pulled me into a hug. His arms wrapped around me gently but securely and I sighed, breathing in his smell as my face pressed against the soft material of his shirt.

"See? Not alone." He repeated as he looked down at me. I nodded and just then, Joe arrived back with buckets of chicken for us all, cheering me up slightly.

0000

The door flew open and Billy skidded in making me roll my eyes.

"Sorry I'm late." He said.

"Jesus you could have waited outside!" I hissed as the nurse watched us.

"I didn't want to miss it!" he shot back.

"You already have!" I replied waspishly. He had been late for the scan and I had hopped in a taxi in order to be on time. He made to retaliate but I cut him off. "Just shut up and be quiet now that you're here, the nurse was explaining something." I said, not looking at him. It wasn't until we got into the car afterward that we spoke again. The air was tense and angry.

"What the fuck was that?" Billy asked, referring to my behaviour.

"You were late!" I snapped.

"For the first time ever! Jesus it's not the end of the world, I got there didn't I?"

"That's not the point! You need to take this seriously, Billy."

"I am! Fuckin' hell it was one appointment. And they're all the fuckin' same anyway!", our voices were getting steadily louder and we snapped back and forth the whole way back to my apartment.

"Well maybe you need to get your priorities straight and make sure you're there for appointments instead of staying up drinking and fucking random girls!" I roared as we pulled up, him pulling viciously on the handbrake.

"I told you I was stuck at work! Maybe it's you who should be fuckin' random people, might loosen you up a bit and stop you from being on my fuckin' case the whole time!" he yelled but I was already halfway out the door.

"Fine!" I screamed and slammed it, stalking up the steps to my apartment feeling angry. He got under my skin like no one I had ever met. That evening I was still pissed when he arrived at my door.

"I didn't mean what I said.", even though I had an inkling Joe had put him up to it he did look sorry and I softened.

"Me either. You've been great." I sighed and stood to the side allowing him to come in.

"And I know you don't believe me but I really was at work." He added.

"I know, I was just angry. It's none of my business where you are! My hormones just got the best of me. They're doing that lately." I said as I fixed him some tea. "Plus I'm just jealous at the thought of you having dates and a life in general. It's been almost a year since I had a date!" I replied, half pouting.

"Hey we had dates!" he objected but I looked at him.

"We did not have dates, we hooked up. There's a difference." I smirked and he grinned.

"I guess. I wonder which time made the baby." He said thoughtfully.

"Jesus!" I laughed, putting my hand to my forehead.

"I bet it was the second time." He continued and I looked at him.

"Why is that?" I asked, amused.

"Because the first time was great, but the second time... wow. I think I'm gonna have to say it was my best, actually." He grinned.

"Really? Wow. I'm gonna take that as a complement. Coming from a guy as practiced as you it means something!" I remarked and he made a face.

"Well you must be pretty practiced too to be that good! There was a reason I called you, ya know. I rarely call girls, they always call me." He said with a cocky wink.

"You're so full of shit!" I laughed and he chuckled along.


	12. Chapter 12

"That thing you do with your tongue, I think that's what got me." He laughed a while later; our discussion had developed into a very detailed account of our tumbles together.

"Not the first complement my tongue has received!" I grinned smugly and he smiled at me.

"Okay serious question, how come you stopped it?" he asked and I looked at him.

"Seriously? Okay, well... You're Billy Darley. And you're a bit of an asshole." I shrugged and he laughed.

"I'm not that bad!"

"You can be, especially to girls you sleep with. That's why I stopped it; I didn't want to be one of these girls you have on a list to go to when another one says no." I answered.

"That's fair enough. But I guess you got stuck with me!" he grinned, nodding at my stomach.

"Yeah, and I have to admit I was wrong. You're a good guy Billy. Just have some tough defence mechanisms to get through!"

"Well I applaud you, you got through." He smiled."Okay I'm gonna go, it's late. You need rest!" he said and I nodded, accepting the helping hand he was offering me to get off the chair. He stood there in front of me and his hand rubbed my arm, I looked at him, heart hammering as he scanned my face and lowered his lips toward mine. They brushed together softly and I melted into him, I had forgotten just how incredible his kisses were. His hands moved up and one was at the back of my head, the other on my neck, massaging under my ear gently as he held me closer to him. My head spun as our tongues danced together, he moved me gently against the counter and moved his mouth to my neck. It had been way too long since I had felt the excitement and intimacy of moments like these, and being pregnant made the longing more persistent. What he was doing felt amazing, his strong arms were gently holding me in place by my waist but I had to stop him, this would get messy.

"Billy what are you doing?" I asked, breathlessly.

"I would have thought that was obvious." He replied, going back to my neck.

"But why? We shouldn't. It could get messy." I said, though my heart was only half in my objections.

"It's just sex, Leah. You turn me on, I would like to have sex with you." He said, straightening a little. I bit my lip.

"Just sex though, right?"

"Yes." He laughed and went back to my neck, gently steering me in the direction of my bedroom.

0000

"Morning." He said as he strolled out of my bedroom the next morning.

"Morning, there's hot water in the kettle." I smiled, looking up to greet him. He helped himself to some tea and sat down at the table.

"What's all this?" he asked, nodding toward the sheets in front of me.

"Just work, nothing important. How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Like a baby. How come we never used your bed before, it's great." he grinned.

"Yours was closer, I guess." I replied, ignoring the playful comment he made.

"Oh lighten up Leah." He laughed.

"I am lightened!" I said defensively, laughing as I looked at his face.

"Alright fine. Well look I'm not around tomorrow but maybe on Saturday we can go get some things the kid will need, yeah? Can't really put it off much longer." He said, taking a sip of his tea.

"Yeah I guess." I groaned. The thought of having to buy all that stuff and find room for it filled me with dread.

"I thought you women were supposed to love that shit." He remarked and I looked at him to find him grinning cheekily at me again.

"Are you doing this on purpose? Trying to wind me up?" I asked, eyes narrowed.

"Maybe. You're sexy when you're angry, I dunno if I told you before." He answered, still grinning.

"Shut up." I laughed.

"Wanna go for a drive somewhere?" he asked as I got up and went to change out of my pyjamas.

"No." I laughed in response.

"C'mon, why not?" he asked, following me and standing at the door.

"Because I said so, now get out of my room I want to change."

"Nothing I haven't seen before!" he objected and I just looked at him.

"Alright alright I'll wait out here." He sighed.

"I'm not going for a drive with you." I repeated, raising my voice so he could hear me through the closed door.

"Give me one good reason why not." He called back and I opened the door, walking out past him fully dressed.

"I have work to do. Now leave!" I answered and he rolled his eyes.

"You know you get dressed pretty quick. Do you reckon I could take them off quicker –"

"Billy get out!" I laughed and he chuckled.

"Alright I'm gone. See you Saturday." He said and left, leaving me chuckling into my portfolio. The previous night had been amazing, he had even said so himself afterward. It was exactly what I had needed and there was no awkwardness at all. The perfect situation! Though I had already made my mind up that it wasn't happening again. Once was fine, but the last thing I wanted to do was destroy all the good progress we had made for a few quick thrills.


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh wow, how long more do you have?" an old lady asked me as I walked down the street. Though admittedly, my walk was rapidly turning into a waddle.

"Just under four weeks." I replied with a grin, it was Halloween and I was going to the store to get some candy for trick-or-treat kids and some horror movies for myself.

"You look fantastic! My youngest is thirty seven now!" she said and I smiled politely.

"That's great." I said.

"Yes. Time flies. First they're just these tiny little things who wouldn't survive without you and then before you know it they have families of their own." She said, looking nostalgic. "Be sure to make the most of it!" she added.

"I will, thank you." I said and walked on. I loaded up on candy and movies and headed back to the sanctuary of my apartment.

"I brought you some chilli.", I jumped a mile and screamed upon hearing the voice and saw Billy peak out of my kitchen.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I asked, traumatised. I had given him a key in case of emergencies.

"I brought you dinner. Thought you'd be in." He shrugged.

"Don't sneak in here! That key is for emergencies." I frowned, carrying the bags in and attempting to catch my breath. My heart was hammering from the fright.

"What's the plan for tonight?" he asked.

"Watch some horror movies in the dark is my plan. What's yours?" I asked smartly and he laughed.

"Oh it's like that? Well I thought I'd join you. Halloween is a scary night, can't have you afraid in here on your own!"

"I'll manage." I replied.

"I'm stickin' around anyway." He stated with a shrug and I rolled my eyes. He was impossible. "So what movies are on the agenda?" he called, walking in and throwing himself on the sofa as I closed my curtains and lit some candles.

"Halloween obviously, then I've got Friday the 13original, The Hills Have Eyes remake, Cabin Fever and Psycho." I smiled.

"Planning on scaring the baby out of you?" he asked.

"This is how I always do Halloween. If you're too chicken, you can leave." I grinned and sat down.

"You tryin' to impress me?" he asked with a smirk, motioning toward the candles.

"This is how I watch horrors. Now shh." I grinned and he looked back to the TV. An hour in we were both munching on the candy that was supposed to be for the kids and I couldn't help but giggle.

"What exactly are you finding funny about this?" he asked, looking a bit disgusted at Cabin Fever.

"Not the movie, just us. Sitting here and eating the candy that's supposed to be for children."

"Not a good indication as to the type of parents we'll be." He agreed, laughing."Watching a horror movie with candles, chocolate and candy... If I had orchestrated this situation as a teenager I would have been one smooth little fucker." He added.

"Yeah you wish you were as smooth as me." I joked and felt his arm tighten around my shoulder. "When did that get there?" I asked, surprised.

"See? I'm smoother than you think." He replied, popping an M&M into his mouth. We sat there for hours watching all the horror movies, I didn't move his arm and it was nice. We really had become great friends and I was happy about it, I hated being at loggerheads with people and it would have been particularly annoying to be arguing constantly with my baby's father. I really had gotten quite lucky with him, not every guy that came from Stokely Hall would be thrilled about having a kid with some chick they only met a few times, but he had really risen to the occasion. Even his boys were surprised, and that much was evident by their demeanour alone when I was around. I could tell they weren't used to being friendly to anyone but each other, and the stories that had followed them around over the years were definitely not tales for the faint of heart; but I just tried not to think about it. Something in Billy had changed, and the way he was with me and our baby was all I was concerned about. I knew he was still dealing and in all likelihood still ruling downtown with an iron fist – but to me; he was a doting father to be, and that's all that mattered.

0000

"I don't know Leah, it's fucked." Billy said, his voice muffled as he wrestled with the pipes under my sink.

"Ugh don't say that." I groaned. For some reason no water had been coming through any of my taps, even though the shower and toilet were still working.

"Well I'm no plumber, why did you even call me?" he asked.

"Because you're a guy, I thought you all knew about this kind of thing." I smirked.

"No we just like to think we do. Thanks for pointin' that out." He said looking over his shoulder and grinning. Just then there was a huge clink.

"What did you just do?!" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Nothing! Nothing. It's fine." He replied quickly and stood back up closing the cupboard. As soon as he walked away, water sprayed straight up out of the tap he had unscrewed and I screamed, pointing at it.

"Shit!" he swore and put his hand over it, but it stayed spraying out through his fingers.

"What the fuck did you do?" I screamed, grabbing a towel to stick over the hole, the water was still going everywhere and we were both getting soaked.

"I don't know I told you, I haven't a damn clue about this stuff." He shouted back, the water was making a huge racket.

"Switch the water off or something!" I instructed but he just looked blankly at me so I left him holding the towel that was now soaked through and went to the cupboard myself, turning the big knob as far as it would go. Upon hearing the water stop Billy helped me up and I stared in shock. My kitchen was destroyed, there was water all over the floor, all over the counter top and there was even some splashed on the cupboards. I looked at Billy and couldn't help but laugh; he was dripping wet and still looked shell shocked.

"You should have just called a plumber." He said with a sulk, wiping his face. I just kept giggling and threw him a towel as I walked to the phone. A few minutes later, it was sorted.

"The plumber can come tomorrow at three to fix it." I grinned, still amused by the whole situation.

"Alright well we'll clean this up and then you can pack a bag and stay with me for the night. I have runnin' water, and it's the least I can do for destroyin' your kitchen." He said, trying to soothe his wounded alpha-male ego by coming to my rescue in another way.

"Throw in a large cheese and mushroom pizza and you got yourself a date baby." I winked and he chuckled.

"Deal." And after using about five large towels, the water was gone so I packed my bag and we set off for his place.


	14. Chapter 14

"Man I'm not gonna be sorry when this bump is gone and the baby is finally here." I sighed, easing myself onto his sofa and sighing. My back was always aching and my poor feet throbbing.

"At least you've got a built in table there though, pretty handy." Billy replied, nodding to the can of coke that was balancing on it as I took a bite of pizza.

"That's about the only good thing about it." I smirked.

"I think it suits you." He shrugged and I raised an eyebrow, not believing him for a second.

"Yeah right."

"No it does! You're definitely the sexiest pregnant woman I've ever seen."

"You only think that because it's your baby, and men are weird like that. I'm sexy because every other guy knows I'm your territory while I'm like this. It's like the human equivalent a dog pissing on something to claim it as his." I theorized and he rolled his eyes.

"I've always thought you were sexy! How do you reckon you got this way in the first place?" he asked.

"Because I was slim and toned, not to mention I'm extremely charming when I want to be." I smiled.

"Well whatever, you're still sexy. You've got nice green eyes, and you still have a great ass too - and now that your pregnant you've got pretty big jugs, so that's a plus." He said and I giggled.

"Thanks."

"Any time."

"So... you like my eyes?" I probed after a few moments, grinning.

"Yeah, green eyes are hot. Do you want me to just come out and say it?" he smiled at me and I nodded, stifling a laugh. He rolled his eyes and looked back to the TV. "You're beautiful. There."

"You think I'm beautiful?" I grinned just to wind him up.

"Yes! I think you're beautiful! Now shut up." He said loudly, trying to suppress a smile. I moved over to him and rested my head on his shoulder as we watched TV.

"Who do you think the baby will look like?" I asked after a while.

"Dunno, hopefully you." He replied and I took my head off his shoulder to look at him.

"I'd like it to have your smile. You don't smile enough, you know.",

"I smile plenty." He said.

"No you don't, but you should do it more. It suits you. And if it's a boy, I'd like him to be tall and broad like you too."

"Well it'd be weird if he was slim and curvy like you." He replied and I snorted with laughter.

"You know if every girl got to see you the way you are when you're around me, you'd have a serious problem." I said.

"Why's that?" he asked, still watching the TV.

"Because they all swoon over you anyway. If they found out that you're sweet, caring, and funny too they'd fall obsessively in love with you." I grinned.

"Well what can I say, you're one of the privileged few!" he grinned and flung his arm around my shoulders. It was hard not to act like a couple when you shared something as special as a baby together. The experience brought you closer together, whether you wanted it to or not. No matter what was going on, the other person would understand – and only that other person. We'd had a few people assume we were together, but we weren't. We were just very good friends who sometimes had a playful flirt together, friends who could completely relax and be themselves around each other. After all, he was right; he had seen me naked and helped me through my constipation. There was no reason for us to be awkward around each other anymore.

0000

"Thank you so much, I could kiss you!" I said happily to the plumber the next day as I paid him and he laughed.

"Well maybe I'll take you out for dinner some time, then we can see about that kiss." He replied. I was stunned.

"You do realise I'm not just a bit weighty, I'm pregnant." I said dumbly, making him laugh again.

"Yeah I can see that. I know you're probably not up to much any time soon because I can tell you're almost due, and when my sister was almost due the last thing she wanted was anything like a date. But you have my number, give me a call some time if you fancy it." He smiled; he did have a cute smile.

"Alright, thanks." I smiled, my ego soaring. He left and I went into my fixed and very dry kitchen, still grinning hugely. Perhaps I wasn't as hideous as I had thought. He knew I was pregnant and still asked me out – there was hope for single mums everywhere! I felt a rush of giddiness and did a little jump up and down a few times, feeling elated, and then very wet. In a wave of mortification I realised my little jump had caused me to piss myself.

"Oh sure, don't let me be happy for too long kiddo. Back to reality with a bang." I muttered, all my good feelings gone. I then realised it wasn't that I had wet myself; my waters had broken. I wasn't due for another week but there it was, all over the floor. With a trembling hand I reached for the phone and rang Billy.

"Hey, can you come over please?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm.

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"I just need a hand with the crib." I lied, not wanting him driving in a panic. Twenty minutes later he arrived in the door and I was sitting in there in a fresh change of clothes with my hospital bag.

"Where is it?" he asked, looking around for the crib.

"I lied. My waters broke while I was in the kitchen." I said and he stared at me, then looked to the kitchen floor where the fluid was, then back to me.

"Why is there always water going everywhere when it comes to you?" he smirked and I laughed.

"The kitchen was your fault." I retorted, standing up.

"Alright, have you got everything? Fuck I need a cigarette." He said, running his hand over his head as he helped me out the door.

"Yeah everything is here. Just drive calmly yeah? I'm not gonna have the baby on the back seat so there's no need to speed."

"Don't worry, I'll get us there in one piece." He said as he helped me into the car and sat in the driver's seat. He started the engine and looked over at me; I looked straight back at him.

"Ready?" he asked and I nodded.

"Let's do it. Let's get this baby out here so we can meet it already!" I said, feeling nervous and excited. He smiled and we pulled off toward the hospital.


	15. Chapter 15

Annoyingly once we got to the hospital all the excitement died down and the baby seemed to have changed its mind and was now apparently trying to reverse its decision. I was lying in the bed wincing every now and then but otherwise bored out of my mind, and Billy was sitting on the chair drumming on his legs and humming.

"You never told me you could sing." I said with a smile as I listened to him. He had quite a melodic voice, very deep.

"Full of surprises." He smiled back. I grimaced at another contraction and he sat forward. "Want anything done?" he asked.

"If you could coax the baby out it'd be great!" I laughed.

"C'mon kid, you heard your mother. Get out here." He said, running a hand over my stomach.

"You're a sweetheart Billy, you know that?" I said softly.

"Nah I'm not. Maybe you just bring out the best in me."

"I think the baby brings out the best in you. That's why you're a sweet guy." I replied.

"Charmer." He grinned, getting up to go for a cigarette but kissing my head gently beforehand. I couldn't help but be somewhat attached to him. Sharing this experience with him and carrying his baby had made me unsure of whether I had feelings for him or just a genuine fondness of having him around.

0000

By the time the pain was ripping through me and I was being told to push, Billy was a pillar of strength. He was amazing, holding my hand and every time I looked at him he looked back into my eyes as if to say,

"I know you can do it, almost there.", and it helped.

"Another push now." The doctor instructed. I gritted my teeth and pushed, feeling as though my head was about to pop right off with the effort of it. There was no dramatic screaming or punching the father telling him to never touch me again like you see in the movies; I was concentrating so hard on pushing and breathing that I couldn't spare the time to say anything to Billy. I felt a huge relief after a huge push and after a tense few seconds of looking at the doctor, I heard a strangled cry.

"Congratulations, you have a son!" he smiled and I felt myself beam, seeing the tiny baby in his arms. He was taken by the nurse and I sat back, breathing heavily.

"You did it, you did it!" Billy said happily, still clasping my hand as he reached for my face.

"A boy." I smiled breathlessly. He leaned in and kissed me softly, and then the nurse arrived over with our son in a soft blue blanket. She passed him to me and the rest of the world stood still and went quiet as I marvelled at how light he was, with a crop of dark hair and the cutest little nose, pouty lips and tiny slender fingers.

"So you're the one who's been kicking me." I said softly, feeling my eyes water as I kissed his head gently. I looked over at Billy and he looked completely nonplussed and in shock.

"Take him, say hello." I said and made to pass him but he looked terrified.

"He's too small, I'll hurt him!"

"You won't hurt him, c'mon, he needs to meet his Daddy." I said, smiling encouragingly. He gingerly reached over and took him. My eyes watered up again, he looked so small in Billy's big protective arms.

"Wow... He's perfect." Billy whispered gazing down at him.

0000

Once we were back in the room Billy still hadn't let go of him.

"It suits you." I stated as I watched him hold the tiny boy.

"Yeah I reckon I could get used to this. Here, budge over." He smiled and I moved myself gently to one side of the bed as he sat in beside me and I took the baby.

"I can't believe how tiny he is." I said, in awe of our son.

"We made one good lookin' kid." He said and I giggled looking at him.

"Yeah we did.", he leaned in and kissed me again. I felt so happy I could have burst; our son was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen. I knew Billy felt the same way and kissing just seemed like the thing to do. When you're filled with that much love and happiness, what else is there to do?

"I better ring Joe." He smiled when we broke apart. He took out his cell and dialled the number.

"Joe. Thought I'd let you know. You have a nephew." He said and I could hear Joe's squeal from where I sat. I giggled and held the baby up to face, kissing his soft hair gently. He was so cute and squishy. A few moments later he hung up.

"He's coming to visit tomorrow. Who are we going to be introducin' him to?" he asked and I looked back down at him.

"Well... I always said if I had a son I'd call him Evan, but he just doesn't look like an Evan." I said.

"Yeah it's a good name but... it's not him." He agreed.

"Any ideas?" I asked and he shrugged. We sat there for a long time in bed, all three of us. The baby was sleeping soundly, I was watching him and Billy kept his arm around me, occasionally kissing the side of my head.

"What about Callan?" I asked gently a while later. He shifted a little took the baby in his arms.

"Callan... yeah I like that. I think it suits him." He smiled.

"Goes with the name too. Callan Darley." I said and Billy beamed.

"Alright, Callan it is." He said and lay him down in the crib.

"I'm gonna go, you get some sleep. I'll be back tomorrow, okay?", I nodded and lay down, wincing a little in pain.

"See you tomorrow."

"Is there anythin' you want me to bring you?"

"Nah, thanks though. Goodnight." I said and he bent down, kissing my forehead again before saying one last goodnight to Callan.

"Goodnight buddy, I'll see you tomorrow." He said, gently stroking his cheek. One last smile at me and he walked out, leaving me in silence as I lay down, looking over to the crib beside my bed where my tiny son slept. I couldn't believe it - he had finally arrived and what I felt was indescribable. Happiness surged through my veins and love was leaking out of every orifice; I was a mother and I finally understood what it meant to love unconditionally.


	16. Chapter 16

When Billy arrived the next day I was sitting up feeding Callan.

"Sorry I should have knocked." He said and blocked his eyes, I smiled.

"It's okay, come on in. Nothing you haven't seen before; right?"

"True." He smiled and the nurse grinned at him.

"He looks like you." She nodded.

"You reckon?" he grinned proudly, and took a giraffe teddy out of the bag he had. "I ran to your place and got this, figured he might like to have it! Some company."

"Good idea. Pop it in his crib." I said, motioning with my head. He did so and then sat back down.

"I got up this morning and bought this for you." He said reaching into the bag and pulling out a bottle of Armani perfume and a box that when he opened it had a beautiful necklace inside.

"Billy what did you go and do this for? Thank you!" I laughed in disbelief as he shrugged.

"You gave me a son, I wanted to try thank you. It'll never be enough, but it's a start! Plus you deserve it. You were a trooper yesterday." He said.

"Look at you getting spoiled." The nurse winked and I giggled. Callan had finished and I moved him, wiping his face gently and she nodded her approval.

"How did you know I wear that perfume?" I asked, grinning.

"Saw it on your dresser." He replied, smiling hugely as he bent down to scoop Callan up. "Oh I was thinking about you all night buddy! I went for a beer with the guys last night to celebrate and all I could talk about was him." He added, glancing away from the baby to look at me.

"Good, he's perfect. Why would you ever stop talking about him?" I joked, looking at the necklace he bought me. It was a simple white gold chain, with a thin pendant that had a single diamond on the end – I loved it.

"Where is he?" a voice said from the door and we looked over only to find Joe's head sticking through a huge bunch of blue balloons. I burst out laughing as he bustled in and dropped them over at the window, rushing over to where Billy stood and demanding the baby.

"Holy shit! He's such a Darley." He giggled peering down at him.

"Congratulations gorgeous." He added to me, beaming.

"Thanks." I smiled, Billy sat back down.

"So this is Callan." Joe said, still looking amazed. "I can't believe you have a son." He added looking at Billy.

"I know, crazy." He replied, shaking his head.

"Well what's crazy is the fact that she hasn't killed you by now, I would've." He smirked and Billy flipped him off as I giggled.

"Oh he's not that bad."

"He's opening his eyes!" Joe gasped and I couldn't help but swell with happiness as Billy stood up to have a look. Seeing the two of them cooing over a tiny baby was the sweetest thing.

0000

By the time I got home with Callan it was as though he was my tenth child, I picked everything up so fast even the nurses were impressed. What impressed me was Billy, he was hands on I couldn't believe it. He had already fed him and changed his diapers countless times.

"Look at you, so handsome in your new crib! Where the magic happens eh buddy?" I giggled, peering in at him. He just looked back, eyes wandering all over the place as his little brain tried to make sense of it all.

"What are you saying to our son? There'll be no magic happenin' anywhere for at least another sixteen years." Billy remarked, walking into the room.

"But look at him; girls won't be able to stay away! He'll be just like his old man." I smirked, nudging him playfully.

"Less of the old man stuff please. Now c'mon, dinner." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder and turning me around to march me out the door.

"Oh you are the best!" I sighed happily; he had driven to a restaurant I loved about ten minutes away to get some take away dinner for us.

"Wait for it." He said and I looked over as I sat down, clapping giddily as he took a six pack of beers out of the fridge. I took a gulp and sighed happily.

"I have missed these."

"Figured as much." He smirked and took a swig of his own. As we ate I couldn't remember ever feeling so happy. I was extremely tired but didn't care. Everything was perfect.

"You know if I have many more of these you'll be picking me up off the floor." I laughed after my second beer. It was hitting me already. Being so tired and it having been nine months since I had touched the stuff made me extremely vulnerable to its affects.

"It's fine, drink up. I can watch Callan." He said. Sure enough, another beer later I was extremely sleepy. I curled up on the couch to watch a movie but my eyes were closing heavily and I was unable to keep them open.

"Leah you should go to sleep." I heard Billy say distantly.

"Mmm I'll sleep here." I replied, snuggling into the couch. It was then I felt his strong arms worm their way under me and pick me up. I opened my eyes slightly and gave him a sleepy smile.

"You smell good. Thank you." I said and he laughed a little, lowering me onto my bed.

"Goodnight." He whispered and the last thing I felt was him kissing my head.

0000

**Thanks so much for the feedback, sorry for the delay with these chapters. I've moved house and things have been insane, so hopefully I'll get to finish it soon :) oxox**


	17. Chapter 17

The Christmas season passed by quickly, the day was spent Billy's friend's apartment. His girlfriend cooked a big dinner and I had helped while Billy explained the rules of Hockey to Callan as they watched the game on the TV. Callan was changing every day, though everyone said he still looked the very same as Billy. Joe couldn't get enough of him and even I found it hard to tear myself away from him, but it had to be done. After six weeks breastfeeding I had lost the bit of baby weight I had gained and my confidence had soared – I had decided it was time to ring that plumber about our date and to my delight he had suggested we go for a few drinks. Billy had planned to take Callan to his place for the first time and I was excited about my first night of freedom. He strode in after knocking gently and stopped dead when he saw me.

"Look at you! Where are you off to?" he asked, looking me up and down. I was wearing tight dark jeans, a black top with ¾ length sleeves, and my shiny dark hair was tossed wildly down around my neck, I also had on a pair of my beloved heels I had parted with during the late stages of my pregnancy.

"I've got a date, can you believe it?"

"A date?" he asked, looking stunned.

"No need to look so surprised, I'm not completely hideous. Just because you've seen me at my most unattractive and can't get it out of your head." I smirked, fixing my lip gloss and throwing on a scarf.

"No it's not – I mean, since when? With who?" he asked, picking Callan's bag up.

"The plumber who fixed my kitchen. He asked me out ages ago but I wanted to wait until I had Callan." I shrugged, pulling my jacket on.

"Oh. Right. Is everything he needs in here?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, there are enough bottles in there and I put in some extra just in case." I answered feeling excited.

"Okay then, let's go buddy! Do you... Do you want a ride anywhere?" he asked and I looked at him, suddenly feeling a little bad.

"No, no thanks. I've ordered a cab so it should be here." I answered and he nodded.

"Right well uh... Have fun." He said and picked the carrier chair up, walking out the door. I stood there and bit my lip, should I have kept the fact that I was going on a date from him? But no, I shouldn't have. There was no need to keep secrets from him; he was seeing other people too. Plus we were just good friends, things had gotten a little heated during the pregnancy but all that was over now.

0000

I walked into the bar and saw him so I walked over and he stood up to pull out my chair.

"Oh, thanks." I grinned, very old fashioned of him but quite sweet.

"You look great." He smiled as he sat back down.

"Thanks, a bit better than last time you saw me anyway!" I joked and wit that we ordered drinks.

"So you said on the phone you had a son? Congratulations." He said.

"Thank you, yeah he's great. His name is Callan. He's almost seven weeks already! It's going so fast." I sighed.

"And his father, is he around or... what's the deal there? I just want to know, I don't want to tread on any toes." He said and I laughed.

"Nothing to worry about there, he's the sweetest guy. I used to date him and that's how Callan came about, and he's great with him but we were over before we began really. It wasn't exactly an epic romance." I explained. There was no way in hell I was going to go into detail about me and Billy on a first date, there was just too much there.

"He must be crazy to let a girl like you go though. And I have to say, you looked gorgeous when you were pregnant. How he's not crazy about you I don't know!" he said, brown eyes sparkling at me.

"Oh well, Billy's not really the type to be crazy about anything. Except Callan maybe. He adores him!" I giggled.

"I love babies so I can understand that." He grinned. An hour passed and we were having a nice time talking back and forth, but I felt bad because I couldn't stop thinking that he was too nice. He agreed with everything I said to the point where I found it a bit annoying and he was so polite it made me conscious of what I said.

"Listen, Dan. I'm having a really nice time here, but I can't help worrying about Callan. I think I'm going have to cut this short I'm really sorry." I said after a further hour.

"Oh no problem, I've seen how hard it was for my sister to leave her kids. Do you want me to walk you to the taxi rank?" he asked. He really was so nice.

"No, thank you. I'll walk to Billy's it's not far from here, Callan is there for the night." I explained and he nodded.

"I'll see you again?" he asked.

"Yeah, maybe." I smiled and walked away, I knew I wouldn't be calling him again because he just wasn't for me, but I loved that I'd had the confidence to go on a date. It was a hard thing to get back into, but there was no better way than to grab the bull by the horns.


	18. Chapter 18

I knocked on Billy's door gently and after some movement he answered it, immediately looking surprised to see me there.

"Hey, come in. What are you doing here? I thought you were on a date?" he asked as he walked back into the living room and I followed.

"I was. I cut it short." I said, planting a bottle of wine on the table.

"That bad huh?" he asked looking at it.

"No, it was the perfect text book first date actually." I said, sitting down and uncorking it.

"So what happened?" he asked getting some glasses.

"I don't know. He was nice."

"Nice? It's never good if the only word you can describe someone as is 'nice'!" he chuckled.

"I know! What's wrong? He seemed so sweet and loves kids and kept asking questions about Callan. But I just... It just wasn't there. You know that spark?"

"Yeah I know it." He said and drank some of the wine. I smiled,

"You've sparked with someone?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes! Cheeky bitch. I'm not a robot you know, however much like a tank I look." He said and I snorted with laughter.

"So, this sparker. Is she recent?" I asked, I wanted to get as much information on this girl as possible if she was going to be around my son.

"You could say that, look I don't wanna talk about it yeah?" he said and I nodded.

"What do you think true love is like? I'm not talking about just regular love. I'm talking about that one love that everyone is supposed to have. The only other person out there who can complete you. What do you think that's like?" I asked after a few glasses of wine. He looked over at me, thinking.

"I think it would drive you insane. Lovin' someone so much that if they were to leave your life you'd feel physically sick. It would be someone who challenges you and drives you crazy, makes you angry but at the same time it would be the one person to be able to calm you and make it better. A complete balance. But the biggest thing would be seeing them at their worst and still lovin' them, knowin' that you have their back and they have yours. Bein' there for each other is the biggest thing, I think." He said. I smiled,

"That does sound amazing. That's what I want. I don't want the guy who's always going to be nice and polite to me. I can be a pain in the ass and I want someone who isn't afraid to tell me. I don't want to settle for easy. I want it to be real. You know?", he nodded and chuckled.

"Well you do have the pain in the ass thing down.", I threw a cushion at him and laughed.

0000

When I was in the bathroom a while later I heard Callan start to cry and by the time I got there, Billy was already in the room with him. I stood in the door and watched as he fixed the blankets and put his pacifier in his mouth. He stood there and watched him for a few minutes before turning around and seeing me there.

"It's rude to spy on people you know." He smiled when he was out of the room.

"Can't help it, you're so cute when you're with him." I grinned and looked up at him. He really was a sexy guy, so tall and built. "hey, we're drunk right?"

"Little bit. Why?" he asked.

"Wanna fool around?" I asked, he grinned over at me.

"Are you propositioning me for sex?"

"Maybe." I answered with a giggle.

"I'm offended you think so low of me!" he said with mock hurt, his hand snaking to my waist and he pushed me gently back against the wall.

"You might have to try heighten my opinion, in that case." I answered and he laughed a little, leaning in toward me and engulfing me in a kiss. His hand ran along my side and I felt goose bumps pop up everywhere. He was so close to me I could feel the heat radiating from his body, but I wanted him closer so I pulled him into me, pressing our bodies together and the kissing got more desperate. I felt his hands on my behind as he lifted me up and my legs automatically flung around him. Lying me down on the bed, hands fumbled with buttons and belts. He tugged on my jeans and then looked down, giving them another tug.

"Why do you have to wear such tight jeans?" he asked, giving them another tug and seeing that they weren't budging. I smacked my hand over my eyes and burst out laughing, hearing him do the same. Once I stopped I looked at him, wiping a tear of mirth from my eye.

"I'm sorry, but they look good." I shrugged.

"They sure do." He replied, running a hand along my thigh. I giggled a little again and realised something as I watched him run his fingers over the material and gently work them down my legs. He was always so careful and gentle with me, always there when I needed him. I realised as I watched him, his green eyes scanning my legs that I was completely and utterly head over heels in love with him. Even if my date had been the most perfect person in existence it never would have been enough because he wasn't Billy. My mind raced for a few minutes but as soon as he had my jeans off, it became so clear.

"There we go!" he smiled and his face came up next to mine again. I looked into his eyes; they really were the most beautiful shade of green.

"Billy, everything you said earlier made me realise something. When you were talking about love and how it should be everything; someone to love and be there for and know they would do the same. It made me realise - and I'm sorry this is so out of the blue; I'm in love with you. I'm so in love with you, and I have been for so long. I just didn't know until now." I said and looked at me for a few moments.

"It's not out of the blue at all, when I said all that stuff I was talking about you." He replied and I felt myself smile hugely as he leaned in and kissed me.

0000

His hands ran along my stomach, resting on my waist as he kissed me softly. This felt so different to the other times; he was different than the other times. All our clothes had been shed save for our underwear. Usually it was frenzied, desperate and like an explosion of hot passion but this time he took his time, almost as though he was savouring every touch and sound. He moved to my neck and I sucked my breath, I was overcome with desire already and he had barely done anything. He left a trail of hot wet kisses along my neck and collar bone before working his way down my chest and stomach. By the time he got between my legs I was more turned on that I ever had been. I moaned and bit my lip as his tongue worked its way along the inside of my thighs before moving to my core. His hands were placed on my hips as he held me in place. My breathing was already laboured and my head was spinning as I grabbed the sheets in my fists feeing my body burn up. I could feel it building up from somewhere deep inside and as he moved back up my stomach, kissing it slowly, he entered me. We both moaned softly at the sensation and he looked at me. Our bodies pressed together and he kissed me gently as my hands went to his back, slick with sweat. He moved slowly, filling me up. It felt incredible. I felt close to my climax already and we hadn't even really started. When he started thrusting he took my hand and laced our fingers together, kissing my neck gently. My hips moved in time with his and both our breathing became more laboured. He kissed my lips and released my hand, lowering his between my legs . As soon as he did so it was like shots of electricity running through me, my whole body started to contract.

"Oh my god Leah." He gasped and buried his face in my neck, as my stomach muscles continued to contract. His thrusts picked up speed and so did his fingers, allowing me my full release. I felt my walls close around him and my body convulsed toward him as I gasped, riding it out with his thrusts, breathing heavily and within minutes he finished with a loud groan. We both lay there panting slightly, his face still buried in my neck as he kissed it gently in between breaths. My hands were still on his back and we were both wet with sweat. After a few moments he propped himself up and looked at me, a small smile playing on his face.

"That was amazing." I said, unable to stop the huge smile that was spreading across my face.

"Yeah it was." He replied and kissed me again before lying down beside me, moving his arm so I could lie my head on his chest.

"I love you Leah." He said and I beamed, cuddling in closer. Everything was perfect.


	19. Chapter 19

The following morning I woke up and checked on Callan, only to find him wide awake.

"Oh good morning handsome! What are you doing wide awake, hmm?" I asked and scooped him up. He kicked up a fuss downstairs and nothing would work so I grinned.

"I know what you want. Alright, alright." I said and put my iPod on the docking station nearby. Pressing play on 'You and Me' by Penny and the Quarters I picked him up again and held him upright but very close, his head resting against my chest as I swayed gently and sang along.

"Well look at you two." Billy's voice said from the side of the room. I looked over and smiled at him.

"It's the only thing that calms him sometimes." I explained and sure enough, he was silent as the song played.

"That's cute. It's a nice song." He said listening to it.

"Yeah I used to play it a lot when I was pregnant, guess he recognises it." I said softly as Billy walked over and kissed me, looking down at Callan.

"He's asleep." He said just as the song ended. I walked over to his car chair and placed him in it, putting a blanket up around him. Upon standing back up I felt Billy's arms wind around my waist and his head rest on my shoulder.

"I felt so happy when I woke up this morning." He murmured. "I've wanted to tell you how I felt ever since Callan was born."

"Why didn't you?" I asked, turning around to face him.

"Stupid I guess. Afraid... I've never been in love before." He shrugged.

"I thought you were still sleeping around." I confessed.

"I slept with someone once after we slept together when you were pregnant. That was it until last night." He said and my mouth fell open.

"Really?!"

"Yeah. After that time with you it just didn't feel right to be with anyone else. I tried it but... nah. That's when I realised I had feelin's for ya, but I figured I could ignore it all and it'd go away. Once Callan arrived I realised it wouldn't, because I was in love with you."

"Aww Billy!" I smiled, he could be so sweet when he wanted to.

"I swear last night when you said you were goin' on a date it almost killed me. You have this weird belief that you're nothing special and you always say how you're not beautiful but you have no idea. You're so beautiful, Leah. I thought that the night we met but I was a dickhead about it." He said with a laugh and I giggled.

"Yeah, but I'm glad you were because now we have Callan."

"Yeah suppose so." He chuckled. "By the way, can I just say it's incredibly sexy that you're wearin' my sweater and nothin' else." He added. I laughed and tightened my arms around his neck.

"Good because it's comfy and I don't want to take it off." I answered with a kiss.

"At all?" he smirked, making me giggle again. Just then, the front door swung open and Joe sauntered in, stopping dead upon seeing us wrapped around each other, me wearing just Billy's sweater. At least Billy had the sense to have gotten fully dressed.

"Well, it's about time." He said after a second or so of staring at us looking stunned. He walked over and threw himself down on the sofa. "When did this start?"

"What are you doing here?" Billy asked, dropping his hands from around my waist as I stood there somewhat awkwardly.

"I'm gonna go put some clothes on." I muttered with an embarrassed laugh and Joe winked at me as I skipped past him.

0000

"Aww you're not changin' are you?" Billy's voice asked from the door and I looked around, skinny jeans half back on.

"Yes I am. I don't think Joe would appreciate me strutting around with that thing on."

"Joe's gone."

"Aw I hope he didn't think he had to leave –"

"Nah, he's gone walkin' somewhere. He offered to look after Callan for a while." He said, cutting me off and walking over to put his arms around me.

"Oh really?" I smiled and he nodded.

"So I was thinking we could go for breakfast. Do somethin' together."

"Are you asking me on a date, Billy?" I giggled and he laughed.

"Yeah I know usually a first date comes before havin' a baby together but better late than never, right?"

"Right. Just let me finish getting dressed first." I said and he sat down on the bed as I pulled my top on. We trotted down the stairs and out the door but he grabbed my hand and steered me away from the car.

"Let's walk." He said and I grinned, looking down at our hands. He was full of surprises, I didn't think he was the type for holding hands but there he was securely holding mine and not caring who saw. As we walked I saw people look at him and avert their eyes quickly. It seemed strange to think people were still afraid of him when I knew him to be so loving, but then again I remember the way he was when I first met him. Though he was seductive and charming with me to get me into bed, he radiated power and I had understood straight away that he was the top dog in this part of town. I looked to his face and smiled, he did have a very tough look about him. He walked with his sexy confident swagger, big and hulking as he took drags of his cigarette.

"You know the way you told me this morning what you thought when you first saw me?" I asked and he nodded. "Wanna know what I thought of you?" I added.

"Alright then, go for it.", I stopped and pulled him into me, his hands rested on my hips.

"I thought you were the sexiest guy I had ever seen." I said truthfully with a grin.

"Oh really!" he laughed and I nodded.

"Mhmm. And I still think you are. It was your walk that made me notice you first, it's such a cocky strut and I used to hate that I liked it so much. And you were charming, and funny, and the way you smoke turned me on. Still does." I grinned and he raised his eyebrows.

"Are we gonna have to turn around and go home to spend the whole day in bed?" he smirked and I laughed.

"No, I can wait. You're gonna need to eat, I need your energy levels up." I winked as I pulled on his hand to get him to start walking again. He came without a struggle, wrapping an arm around my waist as we walked, hugging me into him as I laughed.

"Won't be a problem, gorgeous." He said quietly and kissed my head before releasing me and taking my hand again. It may have taken us a while but better late than never, right?

0000

**That's it! It's finished. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for the feedback. I couldn't resist a happy ending! xoxo**


End file.
